The Werewolf Manifesto
by D.M.P
Summary: Supplement to Wolf by Ears. Jarohnen Ianikit's political document that he written during his stay at the Magial Creature Peniteniary.


Title: The Werewolf Manifesto  
Author Name: D.M.P.  
Author E-mail: book_worm6@hotmail.com  
Category: Drama, Dark Political Stuff  
Keywords: Remus Lupin, Wolf by Ears, werewolf  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: None really.  
Summary: Supplement to Wolf by Ears, located at Schnoogle.com. This is the political document that Jarohnen Ianikit wrote during his stay at the Sentient Magical Creatures Penitentiary.  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Karl Marx, Fredrich Engel, Lenin, and other Communist thinkers influenced the ideas in this document.  
Author's Note: This is to be read as an accompaniment to Wolf By Ears. The beliefs stated in this document are those held by the character only and NOT by the author. Thank you for keeping this in mind.   
  
  
  
THE WEREWOLF MANIFESTO  
  
Penned by the hand of Jarohnen Ianikit   
  
WIZARDS AND NON-WIZARDS  
  
As I sit in this wretched prison, I ponder a question that I have analyzed for many years: where is the rightful place of the non-wizard in magical society? After many hours of personal examination and thought, I, Jarohnen Ianikit, have come to this conclusion: that the history of all magical society can be summed up in a series of class struggles.  
  
In parallel to the Muggle universe that we live with, magical history is marked thoroughly by the oppression of one group by another. In the Muggle world, it is between master and slave, vassal and lord, peasant and royalty, guildmaster and wanderer. In the magical world, the division is much more general, but no less oppressive and horrific: the wizards and the non-wizards.   
  
We find that wizards have oppressed werewolves and other non-wizard, part-human creatures for as long as civilized existence. From the sexual slave trade of innocent nymphs and dryads during the Roman times, to the despicable treatment of vampires and hags in the forests of Eastern Europe, to the massacre of werewolves during the medieval era, we see that millions of beings have been abused because of wizard hunger or hatred.   
  
And where has this hatred stemmed from? From brute fear and savageness. Oh yes, comrades, the wizards call us the savage ones! Yet they do so while threatening and terrorizing us, the oppressed, with their wands - a weapon of choice for all, children and adult wizards alike. How can they call themselves civilized, as they conduct a mass lynching of non-wizard folk, or unfair trials that condemn who they consider "damned"? How can they call themselves racially superior when non-wizard species are just as ancient, just as culturally complex, and just as numerous? The answer is simple, comrades: the wizards are not above us. Yet they claim their superiority through the use of magic to beat non-wizard creatures into submission. Thus, anyone can see that the wizards themselves are the savage brutes, crushing their opponents through monopolizing a force inaccessible to others.   
  
Now let me elaborate upon this means of oppression that wizards use and the basis of this class struggle: magic. In the Muggle world, class struggle is defined by monetary needs, with the rich, imperialistic capitalists leeching off the proletariat masses. In our world, oppression can be seen through magical possession. The ones with magic - the wizards - thoroughly dominate our society while oppressing the ones without magic - the non-wizards.   
  
Wizards claim that you have to be of their blood and race in order to control and use magic. This is the core of their beliefs between who is a wizard and who is not: the ability to use this force. Yet, I personally discovered a flaw in their logic. With my own eyes I have seen magic spells and concoctions made by a non-wizard hand; I, myself, with a wand have practiced spells that wizards claim we cannot do. Thus, the realization that we must come to terms with is this: the wizards had been deceiving to us for hundreds of years. It is not their born-right to practice magic - anyone can! You don't need to be a wizard to mix a few ingredients together and make a potion; you don't need to be a wizard to wave a stick and create a charm; you don't need to be a wizard to utter mystical words and have them work. With this revelation, we can see that there is no real distinction at all between wizards and non-wizards in the ability to conduct magic. On the contrary, the wizards have been hoarding this power for their own selfish purposes.  
  
The wizards realize this and to order to maintain their power and continue the class struggle, they have manipulated our lives. Laws, rules, and regulations have been enforced upon us throughout the centuries, from the Werewolf Code of Conduct of 1637 to the Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard, Part-Human Creatures in 1948. Note that no non-wizard, part-human individuals or groups were asked for their input about these laws, nor were any non-wizard, part-human parties present at the time these laws were written and passed. So it is obvious that these wizards attempt to rein us in like animals; they try to register us for their monitoring purposes; they try to segregate us from opportunities of advancement in the work force; they try to ban us from their schools and means of magical education. All of this is because deep within their minds, the wizards know we are just as capable as they are in the realm of magic, and rather than share this power, they keep us locked up in ignorance.  
  
So in order to stop this class struggle, in order to achieve happiness for non-wizard creatures the world over, in order to form a classless society where all beings are created equal, we - the oppressed, the non-wizards - must claim what is rightfully ours: the ability to use magic.  
  
WEREWOLVES AND OTHER NON-WIZARDS  
  
So far I have been talking to werewolves as part of the non-wizard classification, yet here I must state that it should be mostly the werewolf's mission to fight to attain magical liberty. "Now, wait," other non-wizard, part human creatures would shout, "are you not being a hypocrite of yourself? Don't we have the right to gain magical powers as well, since we are just as capable as werewolves?"   
  
And yes, you do, my comrades! Let me reassure you that the last thing I want to happen is another class struggle, with the werewolves oppressing everyone else! But I must explain my reasoning that werewolves are the most ideal species to fight for truth and justice.  
  
Other non-wizard, part-human creatures, as it can be seen, are hindered by their own magical characteristics or lack desire to obtain magic. Vampires cannot venture out during the day and must constantly drink human blood to survive, which is inconvenient when campaigning. Nymphs and dryads are confined to their niches in nature: the meadows and valleys, the oceans, the wild grasses. Centaurs do not seem to care about gaining magical liberties, and neither do merpeople. Elves and brownies are small and subservient; if they were willing to serve in the cause of the revolution then they are welcome, but most likely they would rather tend to the kitchens and shoe shops of their wizard masters. Chimeras lack discipline; they would sooner eat a non-wizard comrade than a wizard. Riddle-speaking sphinxes lack the mental focus, and fairies lack the intelligence. Veelas and leprechauns take pride in their own powers; they have no desire to fight. Giants, trolls, gnomes, and goblins do not seem to care whether they receive magical abilities or not, so their mischievous ways are not wanted.   
  
Even Muggles, if you even want to consider them in the running since they are also non-wizard creatures, are not qualified enough. They are the most like wizards - maybe they are in fact, only wizards without wands and ignorant of magic - yet they have their own highly developed society. Would magic improve their condition or make them happier? Most likely not. Their kind does not suffer so much from wizard oppression as others, and so, the urgency of gaining magical abilities would not affect them.   
  
This leaves only one species most capable in carrying out a head-to-head battle against the wizards: werewolves. Very much so, comrades, can werewolves - creatures who have suffered the greatest throughout history - be seen as the ideal species that should free the magical world from wizard oppression. After all, is not the werewolf the kind of magical creature with the least amount of difficulty in handling their magical side? A wolf once a month is a trifle compared with the hindrances of other species. Thus, the werewolf can be seen as the supreme soldier in this magical revolution.  
  
That does not mean that the werewolf society should fight only for their kind. As I stated before, the result would only be another set of class struggles if only one species should win magical powers. Werewolves, then, should be seen as the leaders to magical creatures around the world, as the fighting force in magical rights, as the army most capable in combating wizards. Other species can aid werewolves as well - I am not denying the fight for freedom to any being - but werewolves have to be seen as the commanding force. After the wizard class is overthrown and abolished, magical rights will be distributed equally to all who seek them.   
  
WEREWOLVES AND CLANS  
  
In order for the werewolf society to become an elite revolutionary force against wizards, two conditions must be established. The first is the simple desire to attain the goal of magical liberty, something that should come easy to all werewolves. The second, however, is more difficult. That is the reconciliation between loners and clans.  
  
I shall have to repeat myself here that history is a series of class struggles. These struggles can occur between any two opposing forces - not only between wizards and non-wizards or wizards and werewolves, but also within the werewolf society itself. The class struggle within werewolf society can be defined as between loners and clans. Clans are the established bourgeois in the werewolf world; families that have, at one point in history or another, gained wealth and privilege, either in the Muggle world, the magical world, or both. These bourgeois have deliberately cut themselves off from any association with loners, the werewolves without a clan.   
  
Thus, many differences can be seen between the life of a clan member and the life of a loner. Clan members, at the least, usually have the financial security to own a home and raise a family. Jobs come easy to them through connections and kin; life is altogether almost equivalent to that of a wizard's. Loners, on the other hand, rarely have the opportunity to have food on the table, never mind having pups of their own. The life of a loner is reduced even more so by the strict regulations that wizard governments enforce upon us. It can be acknowledged, for instance, that in most European governments enforce some kind of law that prohibits loner procreation. Thus, clan members view themselves superior to loners, and so a class struggle is born.  
  
This situation is not at all helpful in guiding a revolution. Not only do all parties have to declare a common goal, but we also must be one entity. Clans and loners have to cooperate in order for this mission to succeed. And I do not see any reason why the bourgeois should not open their minds and help their less fortunate comrades. Because are not we all victims of wizard discrimination? Are not we all forced to suffer through humiliating wizard registration at birth, being cataloged like sheep or convicts? Are not we all in danger to the whims of the wizard public, vulnerable to victimization or slaughter by their hands? Are not we all denied the privileges that wizards flaunt about, their education and world power?  
  
WEREWOLF CO-OPERATION AND PERESTROIKA  
  
So you must realize that werewolves have no clan. I myself, a descendant from a very prestigious clan, have learned over the years how clan members and loners have much in common. While my clan still reigned in Russia, I have lived in the lap of luxury and authority; yet without my clan, I am no more special than a loner. In this desolate situation, however, I have gained many close friends and comrades who have lived by loner standards all their lives. Also, I must add that I have maintained relations with clan members as well, and find that all of us, loners and clan member alike, dream the same dream of magical liberty.   
  
Also, the union of both clans and loners would be beneficial for both in the upcoming revolution. Clans are located throughout Europe and usually maintain good relations with the other natural non-wizard, part-human creatures in the area. Therefore, if an army is to ever be assembled, clans can be the local directing power. And if no regional ally can be found in that clan's location, help can be sought from loners, who, as I know, usually travel in packs through the cities and countryside. In times of future battle, please, comrades, take these wandering peoples into your homes and treat them like bloodkin. This should be your natural instinct; in the view of werewolfkind as a whole, we are all brothers and sisters.  
  
With clanhouses established as areas of common gathering and military store housing and loners established as the guerrilla fighters, our military strategy is already half-set. "But, noble comrade," the clans would protest, "you leave our ancestral homes vulnerable to wizard attack! Why should we suffer such personal losses?"  
  
The answer should be clear: you will suffer no loss once the revolution succeeds. Sacrifices must be made in order for our freedom to be won. Clanhouses will be destroyed, lives will be lost, and violence will be a common sight. But, in the end, my comrades, I know that our forces will triumph. And why is that? Because what we are fighting for, comrades, are the virtues of humanity.   
  
What is to be human, comrades? There is a saying I have heard in my travels that I take to heart: "Humanity is not what you are, but what you make of it." The sacrifice one makes should be beyond themselves, but for a higher cause. When you fight, do not think of yourself or for your family, because these things are selfish, personal, and notwithstanding in this world. The only thing that can last is an idea. And the true ideals in life can be and will be attained by the people. We, the people, are fighting for the noblest and most righteous ideals that any being could fight for. We are fighting for truth, for freedom, for equality.  
  
The plan that must be initiated to achieve this equality is what I call perestroika. In Russian, it means "re-construction" or "re-building." What the werewolves must accomplish is a resurrection of the old society. The world we live in now is a world full of corruption and treachery caused by wizard power. This power stems from democracy based on majority. Yet obviously, the vote of the majority equals the oppression of those too weak to have their say. Perestroika will enable a true democracy to develop, a democracy where the interests of the entire people will rule and not only the majority. In this rebirth of a system, there will not be many divided factions, but a single People's Party. In this rebirth of a nation, this party will be ruled equality by all excluded creatures: werewolves, vampires, giants, and all other magical creatures. This People's Party will eventually include Muggles and, perhaps, wizards. This People's Party will eventually develop a nation above all nations, and our policies would sweep across the globe. We shall build a city on the hill, holding the red flame that will light an entire world.   
  
The dream that we all must envision is the dream of ultimate equality. Magic is only one means of oppression that wizards use. We must seek out ways of purge all wizard influences and tyranny from society. We must open our doors to not only magical creatures, but to Muggles. We must be able to repress the evil sway of the majority and replace it the authority of the People's Party.   
  
It is imperative, then, that the werewolf society should abolish all class distinctions within it; collaboration within our society will combine all beneficial characteristics and promote our success even more. I see this cooperation happening more and more everyday. The Chien-Loup clan, for instance, have dedicated over a decade in service to their loner friends with their Safehouses and charitable acts. Loners, therefore, have warmed up considerably toward their clan peers, and see them not as aristocrats, but as comrades.   
  
For acting as one is the key to military and political victory. The wizards are deceptive, sly beings who will try to disband our revolution by turning us against each other. We must not let that happen. Werewolves all suffer from wizard oppression, cruelty, violence, and slaughter. We must remember that. Divided we shall crumble; only together can werewolves as a species stand up against our oppressors.  
  
And so let this be known: the werewolves do not conceal their intents. The werewolves will bring magic to the masses; the werewolves will bring equality to the world; the werewolves, in a final revolution, will seek to destroy every sign of wizard oppression, no matter what the consequences. Let the wizard class tremble at a werewolf revolution. The werewolves have nothing to lose but their chains. They have a world to win, not only for themselves, but also for exploited creatures everywhere.  
  
Werewolves of all countries, unite!   
  



End file.
